


Eyes On You

by FacelessVoice



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anorexia, Demonic Possession, Happy Ending, M/M, especially Yoongi, everyone loves park jimin, im not a monster, jackson the health nut shares a body with anorexic jimin, mild violence, not at all connected to homo hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessVoice/pseuds/FacelessVoice
Summary: Park Jimin walks in on a demon summoning gone bad resulting in a case of demonic possession. Health nut Jackson Wang possesses the nearest vessel only to find out it's already weak. GotBang must learn everything about Jimin in order to exorcise it, even the things Jimin has hidden for years.





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of my constant worry about Jimin and now Jackson and Youngjae's health.  
> (I worry about all idols health tbh)  
> That and the prompt: Imagine a demon possessing person A's body only to find out they're really unhealthy  
> Demon: Shit dude how do you live like this?

Of all the things to walk into, Jimin never thought a demon summoning would be one of them. His roommate Bambam banging (or being banged by) his boyfriend Yugyeom had already happened a few times. Though the lewd comments and lack of shame mildly bothered him in that situation, it wasn't a big deal. But a legit demon summoning in the middle of the day. That was not on the list of things he tried not to interrupt. He never even thought to put it on the list.

So, when Jimin leaves work to eat at home instead of the usual, he’s completely unprepared. It’s not a big difference in his routine. The days he eats at home are marked on the calendar for both their convenience. Nothing life changing would happen by going home, so he shrugged and clocked out. Again, it's not like walking in on his roommate bothered him too much.

Bambam turned toward Jimin with pure panic and terror written on his face. There were many things for Jimin to intake; Candles, symbols, the smell of incense, and the blood circle where their coffee table used to be. Jimin almost misses the silver knife in Bambams right hand slicing his left.

It happens in slow motion before him. Bambam startles and slices too deeply into his palm, yelping in pain. The blood drips into the center of the circle while Bambam tries to use his body to shield what Jimin has already seen. Jimin leans back against the door since the alternative is for him to flat out faint. He should have just skipped eating if he knew something like this was gonna happen.

Then Bambam rushes towards him and knocks a candle over on his way to Jimin. Jimin see’s it land directly on the circle's edge, dripping wax and breaking the blood seal. He’s not a genius, but Jimin can tell that's bad.

From the look on his roommate's face and faltered steps, he can feel what Jimin see’s. It’s like a black smoke swirling around in the circle before seeping out past the fallen candle. It lunges for Bambam and all Jimin can think is that his roommate was his shitty little hoonbae, but he deserved to live more than Jimin.

Out of instinct Jimin pulls Bambam down with him and shields him. His back seers in burning pain that spreads throughout his body like a splash of liquid acid. He cries out and holds onto Bambam. Jimin feels something warm running down his cheeks as Bambam calls for him. Jimin feels like he’s on fire and the pain is worse than anything. It's hot and prickles his shoulderblades the most. With his heart beating out of his chest, tears in his eyes, and screaming in his throat Jimin really does pass out. 

When Jimin comes to his whole body aches and he’s not alone. His first thought is that he’s at home and it's probably Bambam, but his actions aren’t his own. Jimin is suddenly on his feet and fighting the nearest body.

No! This isn't what he wants. Jimin sees himself throwing punches to his co-worker in his living room. Wait! That’s Namjoon stop! Namjoon seemed prepared for Jimin's attack and easily puts him in a lock hold, wrists behind his back and face pressed to the couch.

Why was he fighting Namjoon? Why was namjoon ready for it? Jimin couldn’t control himself, his limbs struggled against his friend without his consent. In turn, Namjoon put more pressure on Jimin's wrists causing a low grunt from deeper than Jimin's vocal chords could comfortably reach.

It burns and causes involuntary tears to form. His throat makes an even lower growling sound, like a cornered animal. Suddenly his hair is pulled back and Jimin's face to face with his other co-worker Jinyoung’s boyfriend. Jae something, but Jinyoung always called him Jb. Jimin can’t fathom why he’s here or why he’s being pinned down. Jb squints at Jimin and pulls more aggressively at his hair.

“Now i’m gonna ask nicely, who are you?”

Jimin should be the one asking that! He’s Park Jimin, of course he is. He works at the bookstore across the street and he’s very confused.

“Park Jimin.” His voice echoes but it’s hollow. If jimin’s body listened to him it would shudder at how disembodied his own voice was.

Jb strikes him across the face and Jimin's cheek stings from the hit. What the hell?! Jb’s gaze is even more piercing, completely pissed.

“If you’re gonna keep this up i’m gonna kick your ass. Who. Are. You.”

Jimin doesn’t understand, he’s Park Jimin. He’s only been Jimin. The Jimin that can see Yoongi in the background scrunching his eyebrows. Or Bambam clinging to Yugyeom in fear. The Jimin that honestly thought he was gonna die and now wished he did. Why was this happening to him?

“Careful now, wouldn’t wanna hurt your friend now would you? Hahahaha!”

It's Jimins voice, but mocking and not even remotely close to what he wants to say. The laugh is a howling hyena one, the opposite of his usual bubbly laugh. Jb’s hand raises to strike but is stopped by Jinyoung himself finally entering the picture. They whisper harshly and Jimin just wants to say something, anything.

“Good choice uhh Jinyoung. He’s already pretty weak, both body and mind.”

Jimin knows he’s weak but the words coming out of his mouth hurt. It’s faint but he feels his heart pang in his chest. Jinyoung leans down and turns Jimin's face side to side.

“We all know you’re not Jimin so stop wasting our time and give us a name and Jimin back.”

Jimin is reeling! Jinyoung hyung please. He is Jimin, we’re friends! Your favorite book is _Nunbal_ and Yugyeom makes fun of you for having such pretentious reading tastes. Even Jb teases you for being into romance novels! Please hyung! It’s me!

“No! You’ll just send me back, and I just got here.”

His voice huffs distantly. The group looks at a loss for what to do and Jimin wants to scream. He wants them to hear him, please!

“This is such a warm welcome though. I mean besides the whole being grouped up on and this idiots lack of health.”

The group stops looking to each other for answers and snap their attention on Jimin. Jimin knows what his voice is talking about, it’s one of the few secrets he has buried. Never letting slip to the surface. He’s so well rehearsed and good at not letting his friends notice from years of hiding it.

“Oh Jiminnie they don’t know? I should tell them right here and now, it’s gonna be my body soon enough.”

Jimin feels his blood run cold. No! They couldn‘t know! Anything but that, please! Hyung’s please help, i’m sorry for this! I’m sorry for everything! Please don’t tell them! His friends and acquaintances look at Jimin concerned and suspiciously. Fear shoots through jimin when it’s Yoongi that speaks first.

“Tell us what?”

Jimin’s throat bubbles with laughter and the tears in his eyes fall faster. The pity and terror he sees in his friend's eyes break his heart.

“Well, he hasn’t told you two things. Which one should I tell them first Jiminnie? The one about you liking one of them or that you’re an an-”

Every fiber of his being wants that sentence to never leave his throat. Jimin would rather die than say it out loud. He’s so fueled by fear and shame that he’s thrust into control again. Like being pulled out of water. His shoulderblades feel bruised, his wrists ache and his throat burns awkwardly. He coughs and takes big breaths.

Jinyoung lifts his face again and looks into his eyes before sighing in relief. Jimin wants to do the same but all that comes out is a broken cry. Namjoon let’s go of his wrists and Jimin feels both his legs come free. Behind him Taehyung and Hoseok were holding his legs, together they help lift him onto the couch.

The entire room comes to Jimin's blurry view. Around him in his shared apartment are his friends from work and university. Jinyoung and Namjoon share a look before heading off to Jimin’s room. Tae and Hoseok from his vocal classes try their best to calm Jimin down. He can see Yoongi and Youngjae from his music comp class writing symbols on the walls, while Mark and Jin come out from the kitchen with food and drinks for everyone.

Jimin can’t even imagine how wrecked he looks. Hoseok wipes his tears away and tries making a joke that passes through Jimin. Tae groans at the buggers he wipes away from Jimin's face before laughing. They move aside when Bambam rams into Jimin.

“I’m so sorry hyung! This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have done that here! I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, I swear! Please forgive me!”

Jimin doesn’t know what to say and he has so many questions. Bambam buries his face in Jimin's chest and squeezes him. Jimin pats him on the back and hugs him. Jimin isn’t really mad, Bambam was young and it was an accident. Bambam is forced to let go of Jimin when Jin shoos him away.

“I’m here to play medic, where do you hurt?”

Jimin holds out his wrists first. Jin winces, probably having a flashback of Namjoon’s death grip. First Jin puts some kind of salve on it gently, afraid to hurt Jimin, then he wraps it in bandages. Jimin knows Mark and Jin as the nurses in the college's first aid office. He’d been sent there a few times for the exact same secret he took back control.

Mark hands him a mysterious drink and Jimin is too tired to refuse it. He chugs down what tastes like carbonated green tea. He doesn’t know exactly what it is but the pain in his wrists and even on his back lessens. Jin makes to leave Jimin when he grabs Jin’s wrist. Jin looks at him questioningly before jimin asks him to help. With Hoseoks assistance Jimin is turned around and his shirt pulled up.

The entire room is silent. Jimin knows his back hurts but he can’t see why. Jimin can hear Jinyoung and Namjoon return before stopping in their tracks.

“Oh this is bad.” Jimin stiffens.

“Your input is valuable Taetae, really. Jin take a picture before you fix it.” Jb orders with ease. What was on his back?

**Me.**

He holds himself tight. The voice, the one controlling him was back. This time it wasn't using Jimin’s voice but a low timbre and serious one.

“Who are you?”

Jimin doesn’t realise he’s said it out loud. His hand covers his own mouth. There’s a tremble through his body, “Jagshon waeng!”

It’s muffled through Jimin’s fingers but he knows what it was trying to say. Like being yanked underwater, Jimin loses control of his body. His friends that were so caring and worried earlier don’t hesitate in restraining him.

“Boys, boys we had this conversation. He’s not top shape at all and if he dies I just pick a new host.”

They forcefully take Jimin to his room. His body stumbles but immediately turns to run at his friends. Jimin doesn’t want to look at the potential disaster unfolding before him. Instead, he hits an invisible wall. If he didn't have a headache before he did now. His arm reaches up to rub his forehead, growling. He couldn’t leave his room?

“Oh nice, trap the demon in the human. I’m not an expert but he has needs to stay alive this room won’t provide.”

At that Jinyoung pushes to the front of the group stopping just before the doorway. He tilts his head at Jimin and smirks.

“Jimin’s room has a bathroom and his things. Someone can come by and feed him when he needs it. We’ll keep both of you here until we figure out how to get you out without killing Jimin.”

Demon? No, no, NO! He can’t, he has school and work. No! His schedule, his plans, how was he going to live like this? Just kill Jimin, it’s so much better than the alternative.

“Oh he just figured out i’m a demon! Well, I hope you’re all happy cause he’d rather die than have me tell you guys-”

Jimin barely pushes through in time to stop the demon from spilling the truth.

**You got no jams**.

He doesn’t care that he was ruining a demons fun. If it got out the group wouldn’t look at him the same. Jimin falls to his knees grips himself. He can’t look at his friends.

“Jimin if that’s you please look at me and tell me something only you’d know.”

He halfheartedly looks at Namjoon and points at the side of his stomach where Namjoon has a birthmark, “Ryan.” The pseudo nickname they came up with for it makes Jimin laugh even if it’s not like he usually laughs. He’s so tired, he feels like he got hit by a car.

**That’s what happens when you don’t take care of yourself.**

Jimin shakes his head trying to quiet the demon. He didn’t want to be locked up with whatever Bambam summoned.

**You think I like the backseat over here?**

Oh god!

**Eww**

Jimin just realized something, he was on lunch break when he went home. He looks to his co-workers in panic. Oh their boss was gonna kill him!

**You’ve got weird priorities man.**

“Namjoon, Jinyoung! If we’re all here who’s at the store? I can’t stay here, I have to go back!”

He makes his way over to the doorframe, hands on the barrier. The group awkwardly avoids Jimin's eyes. No, please. Namjoon rubs the back of his neck, “Listen Jimin, we trust you.”

Jimin backs away from the wall feeling hurt. What? No, hyung don't do this.

“Really we do!” Hoseok chimes in from the back.

“But that thing inside you is dangerous and we don’t trust it enough to let you leave and put others at risk,” he continues. “Jungkook is looking after the store, he’ll be picking up your shifts.”

Namjoon looks pained to be the one to tell Jimin. In all reality, if it came from anyone else he would have argued more. But Jimin knows Namjoon hates enforcing it just as much as he hates telling him. He still had school to worry about.

Mark steps forward and tosses him a Contigo travel mug.

“We called the university and told them you were in the hospital for broken ribs from a car accident.” It’s the most Mark has ever spoken to him. Even when he came in with chocolate as a thank you for treating his upset stomach a few days ago.

“We submitted your paperwork to request a few months off and forged the hospital papers. We’ll come up with something else if we run out of time.” Jin assures. 

They all try to smile at Jimin and comfort him that it wouldn’t take too long. That his life would go back to normal once they exorcised the demon. How can he go back to before? One day he’s got a routine and set life that he depended on and the next he’s in a completely different world. This whole demon business throws him and his plans off kilter. Not being able to control his own life makes him feel stagnant and paralyzed.

**Don’t look at me that’s all you.**

“Anybody know why the demon’s sassing me?”

He says it more to break the silence than anything else. To his surprise Bambam shoves his way as close to Jimin as he can.

“It’s my fault… I needed a demon to sacrifice and power a protection ward. Your schedule said you wouldn’t be home and I didn’t want to go to Namjoon’s without him being there, so I did it here.” Yugyeom reaches through the cluster and pats Bambam on the back.

“He wasn’t meant to get out.”

“Isn’t it rude to talk about someone like they aren’t there?”

Jimin is shoved back into submission. This was gonna be the worst few months if he couldn’t even finish a conversation. His hand reaches up and wipes away something from his nose. Was that blood?

“Of course it’s blood, you’re too weak to be fighting a demon. How do you live like this anyway?”

Jimin is scared the demon was gonna say something again. He really couldn’t keep switching back and forth. To his surprise the demon just sits them down and drinks from the travel mug.

Stop that! This is my body and I don’t want it! The demon ignores him and downs the rest of it without a second thought. He even closes it and tosses it back to Mark.

“Can one of you bring actual food, like the organic kind. I’m not about that fast food shit.”

No! Stop shoveling down everything they hand you! I have my meals planned out and I don’t eat more than scheduled. Just because you’re in this body doesn’t mean you can suddenly go making changes!

“I could tell them… That’s what I thought. Now, food! You guy’s got any soups or broths. Ahh! I had a buddy who talked about them all the time.”

Yoongi crosses his arms and kicks the door frame. The demon doesn’t even flinch raising one of Jimin's eyebrows.

“What part of hell are you from? And don’t lie to me.”

“We’re playing 21 questions? First answer me this, how much do you like Jimin?”

Yoongi’s nostrils flare, “If you do anything to him I swear to god-” Namjoon and Jb hold him back from lunging at the demon.

“That doesn’t mean much here. I was serious, answer me and i’ll tell you. How much do you like Jimin?”

Jinyoung tries to interject on Yoongi’s behalf but the demon raises Jimin’s hand.

“This is a deal between me and that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't read my other stuff, I disappeared for a few months,  
> I'm back w/ updates and wip's, this is one of them  
> Work and college made me their bitch so updates are infrequent :/  
> one day i'll have it all together, i swear


End file.
